seriously?
by Californiagirl26
Summary: she was sucked into a war that was between a dying alien race. she took her first vacation in ten years and she gets put in this because she couldnt stop herself from going into cop mode and this happens. she has to fight to save her race form being killed by the decepticons and not get killed in the process. -summary might be considered bad but i promise the story is good :
1. Chapter 1

Transformer/SVU crossover

So this is my first transformers and law and order SVU cross over and well I think it's the first. So I have had this idea in my head for awhile now and I believe it is time to share it with you all. So I hope you enjoy my new story and love t as much as I do! So this is set in the middle of the first transformers. Olivia gets caught in the middle and well you have to read to find out! This is set around the 11th season but Olivia is younger. She is about twenty nine instead of like being forty. She is still young. I know that it messes a bit with the ages and history. So Olivia has been a detective for five years and has been on the force for ten . She joined the force when she was nineteen. Everything that happened in the first ten seasons still happened. Elliot never left the unit in the twelfth season. I know, I know this is like my fourth story and my other stories aren't done. I promise those will be finished soon! I will start this one as I begin to end the others! So if you love this story and love my writing … checks out my other stories! I promise to have more stories coming soon! If you have a request, let me know!

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers or Law and order SVU. I wish I did because Olivia would so be married and Jazz wouldn't have died. Oh well. -_-

Olivia's pov

Seriously? The first vacation I take in like ten years that wasn't forced and this is what happens? I can't believe that this has happened. One minute I'm on my way to the beach and the next there are bombs going off and military people swarming the area. One of the bursts happened to hit near the bus I was in. just my luck. The bus flipped over and peopled screamed. It was terrifying. There were dead bodies and blood everywhere. I managed to somehow get out of the bus and made my way to an area that was ripped up with ruble. I checked my self for injuries. My wrist and back were sore as well as my leg. I don't think I have life threatening injuries so I might as well allow my cop mode go into action. It was hard at first to remember that I was a civilian here and not police. I helped those who could be helped out and got fire fighters and paramedics to help the others. I carefully snuck away from the scene and away from the flipped bus. I walked then jogged in the opposite direction. I saw huge giant robots fighting and then shooting. The one with red eyes was about to kill the one with blue eyes when another robot with blue eyes shot the one with red eyes in the chest. The red one fell to the ground making a large crashing noise. I crept forward and looked at the giant being. I asked, " who are you?" it replied with a calm voice, " I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the autobots. Me and my fellow comrades are from the planet Cybertron. We come in peace." I looked at him and laughed before replying, " so why did you kill that other thing if you came in peace?" Optimus replied, " he and his comrades are here to hurt you and your race. He is what we call a decepticon. They rebelled against us long ago and are very violent. It seems they showed up on your planet looking for something that was lost long ago. They will kill to find it. We are trying to protect you from their evil merciless killing rampages." I let the thought sink into my mind for a minutes before saying, " so your telling me that my race isn't alone in the universe and is in fact in danger because your evil comrades are looking for something and will kill anyone to find it?" he nodded. I was quiet before saying, " what do you want? What can I do for you? And well don't make me regret this but welcome to earth." Several whirls and clicking noises came from him. I looked at him funny and he said, " this is my language from my planet. I was talking to my comrade

Ratchet. He was speaking to me about what we should do. I am sorry if I was being rude?" I smiled and said, "its fine."

"**What should we do Ratchet? The human is obviously not completely well." **Optimus asked Ratchet through a comm link. He replied in their native language, **" I am unsure. I do believe however her acts of bravery should not go unnoticed. I think we should bring her back to Lennox and let him decide." **Optimus nodded before saying to the me, " we saw what you did back on that bus. That was brave. We believe you could hold some value to us. We are working with your government and have some trustworthy men on our side. Would you agree to meet with them?" **Optimus? Are you sure that this is the best option. We are putting her in danger. The 'cons would kill her. We cannot allow that." **ratchet said to Optimus. Optimus agreed before saying** " Well then we must chose a guardian for her. I do believe that she could work as an liaison between us and the human governments." **Both mechs nodded and said to the human, " we would like to take you to our command center and have you work with us." I nodded. Ratchet spoke to her. " Femme. It seems that you are unwell. Is this true? I am the chief medical officer. I can help you if you need assistance." I didn't feel bad. I felt okay. I touched the back of my head and instantly felt liquid. I knew it was blood before I had to look at my hand. I looked up at the giant robot and said, " I feel okay. I mean I have been through worse. I got shot before. This is nothing." Optimus looked at me full of alarm and I quickly added to my statement, " I am a police officer. I am actually on leave. I am from New York." He replied calmly, " you had me worried. Why would some one shoot at a Femme?" I looked at him and said; " is that one of your words?" he nodded and said, " Femme is our word for your word Female. Mech is our word for man in your language." I nodded. I at least knew a few words from their language. He, he. I just noticed that Optimus was a few feet taller then the Mech named Ratchet and that Optimus was blue and red while Ratchet was a neon green puke color and a red color. Optimus spoke. " We can transform. We can become an automobile or we can be our forms you see us in now. We prefer to blend in with your vehicles." I nodded as I watched him change forms. He became a truck cab while ratchet became an ambulance. Ratchet said to me, " it seems that your health is not the best. I would suggest that you should ride with me. I can take a look at you and find the source of your health issues." I nodded and walked towards the cab. I got in and the seat belt went across me. He spoke again, " I am going to do a few scans. They should not hurt you. They will tell me what is the source of your health problems. They would feel like an X-ray." I nodded and allowed him to do one. I felt tingly for a few seconds before the pain went away. Ratchet asked me, " so you are a police officer." I nodded and said, " yes. I am a detective. I work for a special unit. We help get justice for those who are victims of rape, hate crimes, abuse and neglect." He made a noise that I would assume that was an "okay." He was quiet before he spoke, " I was looking up the terms you said. When I don't know something we look through the Internet. It's very handy sometimes. You haven't told me your name yet. What is it?" I replied, " Olivia. Olivia Benson." He replied, "that is a nice name. My name is Ratchet, if you didn't know."

I nodded as he drove off. A hologram appeared by me that almost scared me. The hologram had the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen and had sandy brown hair with a green shirt with red stripes. He said, " this is a holoform. It's like a hologram but its solid. We do this so when we drive, it looks like someone is driving. We don't want to scare any humans and we want to blend in as much as we can." I nodded and asked, " so if you were human then this is what you would look like?" he responded, " yes. The color of my armor is the color of my clothing and hair. It is odd how it turned out like that." I nodded and asked, " so where are we headed?" he was quiet for a few minutes before saying, " I just asked Optimus if I could tell you but it seems we don't have the authority with your government to do so. I am however allowed to say that we are headed to a military base and we will tell you what we can. I can also say that thanks to you, there were less human causalities. We did lose a few comrades but not many. Thank you." I nodded and looked out the window. We drove in silence for another half hour when I asked, " how much longer until we arrive at where you are taking me?" he replied, " about another hour. There is way too much traffic. I do believe that we have enough time to stop and get you some food." I replied, "are you sure? I am not very hungry." Not even ten seconds later my stomach growled. He chuckled and said, " sure you are." I shook my head and said, " I have gone way longer without eating. I am fine. There is no need to stop." He replied. " It is very unhealthy for a human to skip meals. I will stop at the nearest shopping center and you will buy some food but no fast foods. Those are disgusting and will give you food poisoning." " But I like fast food. Back home me and my squad members always got Chinese food. We sometimes got pizza but mostly Chinese food. I once ate the take-out for a week because we were working nonstop on a case. I have stayed up for three days straight. My squad is always working. Just because we want to rest does not mean the crime will. We work 24/7. I am surprised that my boss let me go on vacation for two weeks. I guess he thought I needed it. I have not taken any days off unless it was forced or I was sick/injured. Even when I was sick I tried to work my boss would force me home. I once tried to return to work after I was knocked out form toxic gases. My boss ordered me to go to the hospital. I refused so he submitted me. It was awful; although I was only there for one day I still hated it." I replied.

" Not sleeping enough and eating bad foods takes a toll on your health. And why didn't you go to the hospital if you needed to? I know some very stubborn bots that would do the same. My comrade and fellow ranking officer Ironhide hates being forced to see me in the med bay. He hides and tries to skip out on exams. I had to have Optimus force him into visiting me. I don't take their reactions to not wanting to seem me bad though. I am the base doctor and most people including me hate going to the doctors. I rarely get injured in battle since I am usually helping those who are wounded first. I have got into some serious fights with the decepticons though. It is a dangerous war. It has been going on for millions of years. I simply wish that our disputes with them would be more peaceful and have less casualties." Ratchet replied. " I wonder if I will be able to return to my home life after this or will I be some sort of labiality. What will happen?" ratchet made a sound that sounded like a sigh before saying, " I do not know. I do know that if the decepticons know that you know about them then it could be dangerous for you. I do believe that you can take care of your self but the decepticons are ruthless. They killed many femmes and sparkling. They believed that they were weak and a distraction. A sparkling is equivalent to a baby or a small child on our planet." " wow. They are monsters. They are just like the people we put away everyday. No matter how many evil people we put away there is still always more. There will always be more victims and more cases. It never ends. If I cannot return to New York then I want to help you. I want to make a difference. I don't care if it is dangerous. I cannot let those stupid decepticons kill innocent people. I do not have much to return home to. My mom is dead. I have no other family. My squad may be like my family but they aren't going to always be there. They have lives and families too. Like Elliot, he is married and barely ever sees his kids. John is getting old; I think he might retire soon. Fin, I don't know. Melinda, wont always be our medical examiner. And captain, he might retire soon. Once their gone I have no one again. I've always been alone."

" Olivia all those people care about you. You may not realize it but they do. This is not your war. You don't have to join a war that's not yours." Ratchet responded. I shook my head and replied, " it will be our war soon. It's now on earth ratchet. What about the humans? They are going to want an explanation and they need to be protected too. I am way to involved to just walk away. I saw you, had a conversation with you and now I think were friends. Oh would John have a field day with this. He is so conspiracy theory obsessed I can only imagine his theories for what happened." He laughed and said, " I am coming up to a shopping center soon, would you like to stop and get food?" I nodded in agreement. We pulled of the freeway and onto a highway and drove for a few more minutes until we reached a grocery story. Ratchet said before I got out, " please try to get something that wont make to much of a mess. Would you like me to come with you?" I nodded and said, " sure. Why not?" he got out and walked next to me. I looked at him and said quietly, " how is this even possible?" he looked at me and said," I don't know. I don't question it though." We walked through the store and had several people looking at us. I didn't think about it until I realized that my clothes were dirty and bloody. The people were very creepy. I subconsciously walked closer to ratchet. I thought I heard him chuckle. There was one guy that was extremely creepy; he looked like the prison guard from seal view. He looked at me then said, " why hello there Olivia. How's life?" and gave me an evil smile. I gulped and reached for ratchet's hand. He realized that I wanted him to hold my hand so he held it. I spoke and said, " it-its f-fine. Um. I got to go now bye." He reached out and grabbed my arm and pulled my close and said, " aw. Is little livvy scared? We had so much fun last time! I would love to repeat what we did last time. Wouldn't that just be splendid?" I slapped him and said, " you will never ever touch me like that again. And I would kill you before that happened. Leave me the hell alone and get the hell away from me!" I kicked him in the crouch and he fell down. He shouted, " this won't be the last time you see me. Next time will be more fun and you will get what you deserve you stupid bitch. Next time your friends won't be around to save you." Every part of my being wanted to hit him and yell at him. Ratchet probably sensed my anger and led me away from that jerk. I walked down a few more isles of the store and grabbed some healthier things to eat and went to the check out station. I reached into my pocket and found that I only had ten dollars that I left in my pockets from the store I went to yesterday. I must have left my bag on the bus! Dam! I paid for what I could and walked back to the ambulance with ratchet behind me. I got inside and he asked me what that was about. I said, " I went undercover in a prison, that man was a prison guard. He was attacking the woman there and we investigated. He tried to attack me. I fought him off as best as I could. My partner got there just in time before he could hurt me more. Since there was barely any evidence against him, he got to walk away a free man." I started to cry. I felt ratchet out his arms around me and hug me. I heard the ambulance start and felt it begin to move. He said, " it will be alright. I wont let him hurt you. Me and the others will keep you safe." I nodded and slowly stopped crying. I pulled away and said, " thank you. You don't know how much it means to have some one say that to me. Thank you." He replied, "your welcome." :**Ratchet to Optimus::: yes ratchet?:::: :::we might be a bit late. I had to stop and get food for the human. We are back on the road and we are about an hour away. :::: Okay ratchet. We are about two hours from base. We had to fight of a few of the decepticons on the way back. I will tell you more when we arrive. How is the human doing::: the human is doing okay. We had a minor set back but we are now on the road again.:::: what kind of set back? :::: I Went in the store with Olivia, yes as a holoform and we ran into some one she knew. The person was a sick fragger. He tried to hurt her long ago. She reacted as one would when seeing someone who hurt them badly. We took a bit longer than I had planned but that's okay. We are back on schedule and I have calmed her down. I will tell you more about the incident when you arrive on base. I do not feel comfortable talking about her over the comm link. I would rather speak to you in person. Which base do we report to? Garcia or the other one? : That is good to hear. Go to Garcia. I believe that is wear Sam will be. You will have to wait for us to get there before the cargo plane can take us all there. And try not to reveal the location of the base to the human just yet. This base was just given to us. The humans want to make a task force. I was just notified. I haven't been told much but I will tell you more when I know more. Optimus out. **

" So we will be arriving at one base soon. From there we will be transported to another base. I was just told that. I was speaking to my commander. He said that we will wait for him and the rest to arrive before we are taken to our new base. It hasn't been used before, it was built and left alone for awhile." ratchet said to me, I nodded and said, "I don't feel so good." He looked at me and said, " what is wrong?" " My chest hurts and I feel really dizzy. I haven't felt like this in a long time." I replied. He looked at me and said with concern in his voice, " may I run a scan on you? It will tell me what is wrong with you." I nodded and then felt the tingly ness again. He then said, " may I run another scan on you?" I nodded and he ran another scan. He made a sound of frustration and then I assume he called someone again. I sat there in silence. I didn't know what was going on and it was a bit scary. I looked out the window and watched the scenery go by. : **Ratchet to Optimus: go ahead ratchet: the human said that she was not feeling well so I ran a scan. She has radiation from the all spark! She has more radiation on her then I have ever seen on a human. I ran another scan, a more intensive one and I believe that she has fragments of the all spark on her: get her to base and do not stop. The decepticons could be looking for it. Should I mask my signal?::: wow. I thought when Sam put the all spark in Megatron's spark chamber then it would be gone completely. It seems that there will be some fragments left over. Go ahead and mask your signal. I will alert the base and let them know that it is you approaching. thank you.: ratchet out. ** I looked at the road in front of me and then asked, " will I be able to contact my friends back home?" the hologram sighed then said, " I do not know. I am not able to say much more. If I say more, I am afraid that you would know to much and those who wish to know what we know will use you to get the information. So like if I told you something and then the decepticons knew that you knew something that they could use against us, then they would kidnap you and the torture you into telling them. Most do not last long. The decepticons will torture you until they get what they want. I am afraid they would hurt you." I nodded and said, " oh. I have been held captive before and well I am here today aren't I?" he nodded and said, " what did they do to you?" " Well one time, I was tied to a chair in this guys former business. The second time, I was at an airport and the suspect we went to arrest noticed me so he grabbed me and took me out side to the tarmac and he had a gun pointed at my head. My ex boyfriend shot him and killed him. I've also been in several hostage situations. I've helped many people over the years. I've put away more criminals and helped more victims then I can count. The job is tiring but so very worth it."

" That sounds like a scary situation! The job must be worth it to go through all those terrifying things. I have seen so many mechs and femmes die in battle and before the war started I was a senator and a doctor. I saved many but lost lots." Ratchet said to me. " Don't feel bad. You did what you could. You saved them. That's what's important. You saved many." I said to him. He nodded and said, " the same goes to you. Don't beat your self up." " Thanks, my captain used to tell me ' we don't pick the Vic.' We saw some pretty horrific things. I seen things I never wanted to see. I think it's definitely worth the extreme hours and not always getting to do things o need to do for my self. My kitchen in my apartment hasn't been used in months! I haven't slept in my own bed in at least a month. I haven't seen my mothers grave in at least a year. This is the first time in ten years that I have gone on vacation and something crazy happens again. Last time was when I was a rookie. I went to Florida and there was a huge hurricane. My timing for vacations is not the best I guess. Last time it was a hurricane this time. This time I meet several living robotic creatures with emotions and feelings and now there is going to be a huge government covers up. I already know it. Then what happens to me? Do I have to live on a military base for the rest of my life because I saw something I probably shouldn't have seen and then I helped save a few people from being crushed to death and my own government cant trust me so they are going to hide me away for the rest of my life and tell my friends that I died on that bus? Especially since I am living and breathing and definitely not dead."

" If it helps, your government is difficult. We haven't been here a week and they are afts. They captured our youngest scout and tried to freeze him! They had the leader of the decepticons frozen and they study him as an experiment! We are going to be yelled at by your government soon. I don't think we should have brought you back is what their going to tell me but those decepticreeps saw you. When I did those scans, I found radiation. This radiation belongs to our all spark. We do not want to release you and have the decepticons hunt you down and then torture you and try to hurt you because you have some all spark radiation. I don't know how you got it but you got It." ratchet said to me.

Ratchets pov

(_Thoughts) _

_This human is not completely human. I have not told anyone. She has traces of cybertranion in her. I have no idea how this is possible but it is. Only primus would know how this was possible and I doubt they would tell us. I must protect this human. It was my mission given to me by Optimus. I may be older than him but I still do respect his words. Prime's words are law. I surly hope that I do not come across any decepticons. I am afraid that I will be unable to fight off more than one bot. I am not the best in battle; I am a better medic though. I would love to get my hands on that man who hurt Olivia and give him a piece of my processor. If all of the autobots like Olivia and accept her like family, which I know they will. Ironhide may be weary though. He did the whole cannon thing to Sam so he might do it to Olivia. I heard that the government plans on keeping us as allies. I do hope we can keep the peace between our races. Why am I thinking like this? Does my processor know something I don't? Then again how is that possible? _

I do enjoy Olivia's company. I do hope we can keep her around. I hope we kicked ass in the last battle. Which reminds me, I have to fix up those who will need medical attention. Slag. There will probably be about five bots in need of my services and none of my apprentices have on earth. Which is strange. Where is jolt and first aid? They are wonderful helpers! I surly hope they didn't get captured.

"Olivia?" I ask. " Yes ratchet." Olivia replies while she looks at my holoform. " Are you feeling well? We are almost to the first base. We are about twenty minutes out." she looks at me and I can tell she is lying. She said, " I feel fine. Thanks for alerting me." I nod and look back at the road. She is lying. " Can I run a scan to make sure?" she nods dramatically and asks, " are the scans supposed to feel like pins and needles?" I replied, "no." I run the scans and check them over. I check them repeatedly. I asked to do another scan and the results came back the same. :**Ratchet to Optimus: Optimus here: I have some news and well how do I put this….**

**Authors note: hehe! I left you with a cliffhanger. I think it's a bit predictable but I'm not going to tell you! I hope you enjoy my newest creation! Hehe! I personally love it! So if you have any questions, leave them in a review or message me! Please review and tell me what YOU think! Thanks! I Do take requests, which means if you want me to write you a one-shot then I will. I will write them for the following stories: **

**Big time rush**

**White collar**

**SVU**

**NCIS**

**NCIS LA**

**Pretty little liars**

**Camp rock**

**Ghost adventures**

**Switched at birth**

**Hawaii five-0**

**Jade by design**

**Icarly**

**Victorious**

**Transformers**

**Another Cinderella story**

**Rookie blue**

**Twilight**

**Wizards of Waverley place**

**Hannah Montana**

**Shake it up**

**Hunger games**

**House MD**

**Days of our lives**

**Big bang theory**

**Nikkta**

**I will write about almost any topic. So leave a review telling me if you want me to write you a one-shot for one of those shows/movies above and which characters, setting, and topic of the story and I will post it when I am finished. I really hope that you guys will enjoy this story and will love it as much as I do. I am working extremely hard to make this perfect! Tell me if my grammar or spelling needs improvements. I love reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

Seriously? Chapter 2

Me: hello! Off to the story

Olivia: wait. You didn't say it.

Me: say what?

Olivia: you know what I'm talking about. Say it of my over protective partner Elliot will make you.

Me: you forget that I control you. I can make you die or anything else I want to happen.

Elliot: did you just threaten her?

Me: probably *rolls eyes*

Elliot: show me respect!

Me: no.

Elliot: you just made a no-no

Me: *thinks of ropes around him…tied to chair.*

Elliot: what. What just happened?

Me: you forget that I can control what happens.

Olivia: are you going to hurt him?

Me: maybe. Oh well. I suppose I have to say **California girl 26 does not own transformers or the law and order franchise. **

link.:

"Human-autobots speaking"

Previously

"_Olivia?" I ask. " Yes ratchet." Olivia replies while she looks at my holoform. " Are you feeling well? We are almost to the first base. We are about twenty minutes out." she looks at me and I can tell she is lying. She said, " I feel fine. Thanks for alerting me." I nod and look back at the road. She is lying. " Can I run a scan to make sure?" she nods dramatically and asks, " are the scans supposed to feel like pins and needles?" I replied, "no." I run the scans and check them over. I check them repeatedly. I asked to do another scan and the results came back the same. :**Ratchet to Optimus: Optimus here: I have some news and well how do I put this….**_

Present.

Ratchet's pov

:. Go ahead ratchet.: :. Olivia seems to be turning into one of us.:. :. Are you sure ratchet? Is that even possible.: .: normally no Optimus but Olivia is no normal human. I believe that her transformation will be complete by the end of tomorrow. There is no way to prevent any other transformations. I pray to primus that he makes this transformation the quickest and less painful he can make it. It's going to be awful. She is unaware of the changes so far. Should I tell her?:. .: I trust your judgment on this. do what you think is necessary. I have notified major Lennox of us having Olivia with us. He doesn't think it will be a problem.: .: okay. Are you going to tell the others?.: .:I will tell them when the time is fight. For now, do not tell her.: .: thank you Optimus.: .: Optimus out.:

I mimicked the humans version of sighing. In all my days of being a medic and being alive I have never heard of a human turning cybertranion. That is unheard of. How is this happening? It shouldn't even bee possible. I am truly stumped. Maybe primus decided to make another autobots? But why? What would that due? Maybe it would help us end the war. Maybe she will become some bots spark mate and somebot will no longer be lonely. If the humans find out about her, they will most likely use her as a science experiment. I suppose I will have to hide her for awhile before I bring her around. I don't like the Idea of having to keep her hidden but it seems that I must have to. I messaged Optimus again and said : I believe that if the humans find out that Olivia was once human, they may use her as is experiment. I do not wish for that to happen.: he replied back: I see ratchet. Good point. If you believe that keeping her hidden for a bit is best then I would do that. What can I do to help you?: hmm. : I will need a place to hide out, some medical things.: I drove to the check point and met up with others. I let Olivia out of my cab while I checked everyone out. Everyone mostly had cuts and bruises. No one was crucially injured. Lennox and his men appeared to be fine as well as most of the bots. Jazz died before I could fix him. I decided that It would be best to hide the body that way the govements of the humans cannot use him as an experiments. Olivia met Sam and Michaela. Olivia and Will had a good talk while I was checking out Epps. Once I given him a clean bill of health for the time being, he joined up with them and continued to talk. She explained what she did as a cop and what her life was like before. Will said that he had a daughter he had yet to meet and a wife he hasn't seen in a long time. Epps talked about his hometown and how he would love to see his family again. Olivia started having problems breathing. I activated my holoform and helped her out. I transformed down into my alt mode and helped her inside. I only let Ironhide help me since he knew enough to help. I had him download what to do from the Internet as I helped Olivia. Her transformation was 33% done. From what I could tell so far , she would be able to have To have three modes. 1) Vehicle mode 2) human mode and 3) bi-pedal mode.

Four hours later, Olivia's transformation was 60% done. She more than half way done. I sent Ironhide and Bee to scout for energon. I will hopefully have enough to keep her alive. They came back with bot much. It was better then nothing though. I ended up telling only Lennox and Epps. They seemed like trust worthy men who wouldn't sell us out. I had to sound proof my alt mode that way no one could here her screaming. It was very saddening. Around three am was when Olivia's transformation was finally done. I sedated her as much as I could. She is now half Cybertron and half human. She will be able to transform back and forth. I injected some sedatives in her along with some pain pills. We boarded the plane to the new base and flew out there. we arrived there before Olivia regained consciousness. She was out the rest of the day as well as the day after. She finally awoke three days later and was highly confused.

Olivia's pov

Where am I? What is this place? Energon levels: 60%? What is energon? What's going on? I think I am In some kind of ambulance. I tried to get up only to have someone push me down. I finally saw someone standing next to me. Who was that? Oh wait, that's ratchet. I finally asked him what was going on and he explained. I somehow transformed into an alien race and was now one of them. Was I high? I don't remember doing any drugs. Ratchet drove a bit before he let me out. We got out in a tropical area. He explained that we already boarded the plane and landed at the base and were now in the middle of the Indian Ocean. Great. He told me how to transform. I got the hang of it not long after. I transformed into a eighteen foot bot. I had the brightest blue eyes and my coloring was purple. I apparently only had a protoform which meant, until I got a car mode, I wouldn't have armor. I transformed into a classic camaro. A 1969 camaro to be exact. My armor was shinny and pretty. I transformed down into a human and went back to base with ratchet. In a few days, Ironhide will teach me how to use weapons and how to fight/ defend my self in an attack. I will also learn how to drive and how to walk. I don't walk very well in my bot form. in human form, my balance and coordination are great, in my other form; not so much. Bumble bee found my choice for an alt mode flattering and funny. Apparently, he was an older camaro before he became a newer one. I laughed at the irony and was glad I choose that car. It was similar to the car back home which now belonged to the government. You see, Olivia Benson died in mission city. Carter Benson was born. My skin was paler than it had been before and my hair was purple. My human form colorings and stuff was based on my car form. If I changed to an orange color then my hair would change to orange. My clothes don't get destroyed when I transform; they go somewhere though. I now wear army fatigues. I got my own uniform now. I apparently am now a soldier. I am trained as one and treated like on. I am a private. I plan to move up though. There is talk of a new army organization called Nest. I plan on joining. It would be a team made of autobots and human recruits. I am apparently a good soldier ( there words not mine) and I was moved up a rank. I am no longer a private. The nest team was created finally so I got in. (Lennox and Epps made sure of that. )

I stay in my human form a lot longer than any other form. I go to car mode when we need to carry more humans and bots to a destination. I found out about Olivia's ( me) funeral. The NYPD was told that I died when an explosion went off during the attack. I saved many people before I was killed. I tried to go to the funeral; I couldn't get permission though so I was able to send Lennox and Epps. They went. The recorded some of it too. Optimus and Ironhide both went because they were curious about earth customs. Ratchet stayed behind to watch me. Bee was out with Sam. Ratchet asked me if he could be my guardian. At my funeral, Elliot was very upset. Munch was quiet and Fin was crying. Cragen spoke about how I was a daughter to him and how great of a detective I was. fin spoke about how I was a great friend while Munch spoke about how he loved to annoy me with conspiracy theories and how I was a very good detective when it came to talking to Victims. Elliot said, " Olivia was many things. She was a great detective, partner and friend. She saved many people and helped many. She died saving people. She was my best friend. I remember her not sleeping during a case until she was ordered too. She worked night and day to help people. She may be gone but she will never be forgotten." I cried when I saw that video feed. Optimus had recorded it from his holoform and sent it to ratchet. I even got Optimus and Ironhide to speak at my funereal Optimus said, " I might not have known Olivia as long as everyone else but I knew her long enough to know what a good person she was. I was there the day she died. I watched as she pulled all the people from the bus and disregard her own welfare. She died saving people." Everyone cried a bit after that. Ironhide spoke and said, " I have been a soldier for a long time. Never have I seen someone respond the way Olivia did during an event like that. she was quick and determined. She made sure that everyone else got out safely and got away. She saved them from something that should have never happened. I wish I could have helped stop the attack earlier but I couldn't. the attack happened and we lost a great friend and a great person. My men and me all thought she was a great friend and we wished we could have done more. We tried to save her but it was to late. She was already gone. She was a great detective and an even greater person. May she rest in peace."

I cried a bit when he said that. It sucked being dead. I wanted to go but I couldn't. Since I couldn't go, I took lessons one being a bot 101. I learned to walk and how to comm link last week. This week I learned how to drive, defend my self and fight back. Lets just say, Ironhide may have had his aft kicked. We went six rounds. Each round was ten minutes. I ended up beating him which was really cool! I then learned how to shoot with a cannon and how to use swords. I was good at all the forms of combat. I even fought against Lennox and Epps. Lets just say, the boys are sore losers and leave it at that. I was now one of the best fighters in the group. I get to be sworn in as an autobots in a few days. The humans now about both my forms. They aren't the happiest but whatever. We are getting new arrivals soon. We will be getting the RC triplets, jolt, Sideswipe, Skids & mud flap, mirage, Elita-1, chromia and Acree. There haven't been to many fights between us and the decepticons.

The new arrivals got here today. Jolt is quiet. Sideswipe is cocky. Skids and Mud flap like to argue with each other and constantly pick fights with each other. Elita-1 is Optimus's spark mate. Which reminds me, ask Ratchet what a spark bond is. Chromia is with Ironhide and acree is alone. Me and all the femmes get along great! Sideswipe can be nice but he decides to be a pervert most of the time. Me and ratchet have gotten closer. He told me that 'sides is a prankster. I learned more about my body each and every day. I am training to be an autobots medic as well as a human soldier. I blend in. most of the humans on base don't know about my two forms. I go by Benson and carter in human form most of the time. I then go by fierce fire when I'm in bot form. All of the bots helped me choose my name. We chose fierce because when I was a cop, I was a fierce detective. We also chose fire because of my fire like attitude when I am angry. Ratchet chose that part. I think I am a bit attracted to ratchet. He is really nice, well when your not one of his patients and or you don't do stupid things all the time he is nice. Sideswipe teases me about me and ratchet going out one day. What I did to him was funny. While he was in recharge one night, I sneaked into the hanger he was in. I painted him fuchsia, change his horn to a girl one and changed his vocal box to sound like a femme's. I also put some chocolate and sugary foods in his alt mode. When he transformed the next morning, he screamed like a baby. It was hilarious. He had food coming out of his joints and it was gross. He glitched. It was hilarious. I saw Optimus smirk before walking away. Ratchet shook his head and mumbled, " remind me to never piss her off." I laughed and said, " I did that to sides because he was being an aft head. I do apologize to you because you are the one who has to clean him up. I am sorry on that account; otherwise I love what I did. Next time he won't be so lucky.

Ratchet smirked and walked away with sideswipe hung over his shoulder as he walked to the med bay. I laugh every time my processor goes over that event. He didn't mess with me for two months after that. The second time he pranked me back, he painted me an ugly green puke color. He did that when I was in my car mode. He painted pink swirls all over and even painted a butterfly. I liked the butterfly and swirls; I didn't like the green color. I smiled and thanked him for the paint job. His plan backfired and he glitched. I apparently need to stop causing sides to glitch. We started a prank war last week . so far he has painted me three different colors, all which were very ugly. I painted him an ugly color and even changed the color of his leather interior. It was pink. I then put stuff in his car wax that would make his paint a dull color instead of shiny. He hated that the most. He did the same thing back. I put a ton of umber stickers on him too. I put stickers that said, " kiss my bumper. I drive slow. Carter rocks. I love rats. Will you marry me." my personal favorite was, " I suck at driving. Apparently . Have a nice day. Be warned!" everyone at base stayed clear of him when he was driving. He didn't know about the stickers until the next day. He got be back and but stickers on me. My favorite prank I did on him was the sign that said, " kick me." Ironhide loved it. He kicked him all the time. Optimus had to take the sign of and show sides after three days. 'Hide was disappointed; he didn't have a reason to kick sides anymore. The prank war ended a few days ago when we both called it off.

When I first came to base, I was offered a job as a liaison. I declined and joined the military. When the NEST team was put together a few months ago, mission city was six months ago while NEST has only been around for two months. I was one of the first recruits. I learned some basics of cybertranion medicine. I was an apprentice of ratchet and now I am one of his assistants. I help him when he needs help otherwise I train with the teams. Me and ratchet are closer then before. I like him a lot and he likes me. We haven't officially gone out yet but everyone else says that it's a matter of time. Lennox teases me all the time. Epps sings random songs about love whenever I am near them.

We get new autobots all the time. Apparently, Optimus sent a message for all autobots so they knew where their leader was. Sideswipe came in the second ship with jolt, prowl and elita-1. Poor femme. She was stuck on a ship with sides for primus that knows how long. The third ship came with the other femmes and some other bots. We have a lot more bots now then we did before which is good. We haven't lost many which is great too.

I have been in Nest for almost a year now. So that means my death was about a year ago. I haven't been any where near New York. I barely got time off since the decepticons like to make an appearance every couple weeks. Its nothing major but it's enough to be worried about. We all get more worried when they DON'T do anything.

No pov

The base alarm system goes off and announces, " decepticons sighted on east coast of United States; New York specifically." Lennox tells every one to gear up and wheels down in twenty. Carter runs off to her quarters to grab her gear and then to the med bay. Ratchet gives her a bracelet that will hide her spark signature. She puts it on and runs off to one of the cargo plane. She boards with her and Lennox's team. Her team consists of eight men and one woman. The woman's name is Julie Andrews. Her and Carter are best friends. The first cargo plane contains Ironhide, sideswipe and bumble bee. The second plane has Epps team along with another persons team. Optimus, ratchet and the femmes. They all board quickly and are debriefed on the situation. The decepticon sighted was thought to be barricade. Carter hated barricade. The last time they met up, he was a total aft head. Well of course he's an aft head, he is a decepticon. The plane ride to New York was long. Then again, they were flying from the middle of the Indian Ocean to the east Coast of the US. Of course it's going to be long. The make it to New York around eight Pm, New York time. All of the teams split up and took a bot with them. Lennox sent Sideswipe with Carter, Epps with ratchet and bee and Lennox with Ironhide while Optimus waited for a team to call him for back up.

Carters team was assigned to Manhattan. Carter smiled at the thought of being in her own city but let the thought go when she realized that the decepticons were in HER city. She shook the thought away, her team looked at her so she explained, " I'm from this part of New York." They all nodded and got back to work. Julie patted her on the shoulder and took her position. Their goal was to find the decepticon. They weren't allowed to confront unless it attacked first. Ironhide didn't like that rule at all. He wanted to shoot any con he saw at any moment. Since they were in the city, they were dressed as civilians and held smaller weapons, their larger weapons were in the cars. Sideswipe had his holoform going and walked around with them, his car mode following closely behind them. They were walking around central park when she saw a bunch of cops guarding a crime scene. Several detectives walked up to them and asked if they saw anything. One of the detectives who walked up was none other than Elliot stabler. Carter opened a chat room and told sides. He laughed in the link while keeping a straight face. Carter still looked like Olivia, more so when she was in civilian cloths and not in her fatigues. Sides searched for all information on the detective standing in front of them. Elliot's jaw dropped when he saw Olivia. Or thought he saw Olivia. Carter mumbled "slag." Under her breath. Elliot said, " hello. I am detective Stabler. I was wondering if you saw anything suspicious in the area." carter smirked internally and said, " a silver car has been following us where ever we went. It's creepy. My boy friend Sean, tried to confront him but he tried to run him over." Elliot kept calm when he noticed that the woman standing in front of him looked, talked and acted like Olivia- to a point. He asked, " what is your name miss? And what is your last name Sean?" Carter answered first as she held Sean's hand. " My name is Carter Benson. My boy friend's name is Sean Gomez." Sean nodded in response." Elliot nodded and said, " who are they?" as he gestured to the group of people behind her. She replied, " these are my friends; bill, Julie, Joe, James, Leo, lee, Michael and Harry. She pointed to each one of them and they waved. Elliot nodded and said, " okay. Did you see any thing relating to this crime?" as he gestured to the crime scene behind him. They all replied, " I don't know. Why?" Elliot sighed and said, " a woman was found murdered not to far from here." They nodded but kept silent. Sides opened the chat room and told Olivia, "think fast. They found energon. We are screwed if they get that sample. I think it's from barricade. The woman was fighting him off." Olivia replied to sides, " I hope she kicked his aft good. The bastard is SO on my list. I am so going to find a way to leave food in his alt form. By the way, remind me to make sure Knock out can fix it either." Sides made the mistake of smirking. Elliot questioned him on it to which he replied, " I am thinking about how you keeping checking out my girlfriend. It's making her uncomfortable." Elliot stuttered out his response, " she looks like someone I used to know." Sean asked him who. Elliot replied back, " my old partner Olivia. She was killed a year ago. She has the same last name as YOUR girlfriend. In fact she looks and acts like Olivia. Are you sure you aren't her?" carter sensed Elliot was becoming a jerk and was close to discovering her secret. She ignored the comment and said, " She was my aunt." Carter knew by saying this, she would through him off. Temporarily though, but long enough to get rid of him. She then told ratchet to call her. He didn't question it but he did so. She answered, " hey R. what's up? Did you find the dog?" he knew what she meant by dog (barricade) so he replied, " I am well. Thank you for asking. What the verdict on your trucks engine? ( What's wrong? Do you need Optimus?") To which she replied, " the engine is shot. I need a new engine. Sean can't fix it. He needs your help on that. You know him; he can't tell left from right. Up or down. ( I need your help. Sides and me are stuck with a cop. My old partner. I am screwed. Help me?)" To which he replied, " okay, I'll help you but uncle Fe is with Will and I am with Rob, I can't make it right now. We are still looking for the dog. Uncle Orion is still at the airport. I need you to pick him up. Have Sean drive you. ( I can't get to your location. I have to stay with my team. Ironhide can't help if he is still with Will. Optimus might be able to help.)" Elliot cut in and said, " I need to take you down to the station that way we can get your statement." Carter said as she handed the phone to Sean, " I am unable to go with you. I am needed at the military base."

Carter grabbed Sean's hand and tried to walk away only to have Elliot grab her arm and say, " no you are coming with me." carter tried to pull away and run only to have Elliot tighten his grip on her. Sean gave Elliot a threatening look and said, " let go of her or else." Elliot laughed and said, " are you threatening me?" Sean laughed and said, " nope. I'm promising. Let ago of her or else." carter continued to struggle as Elliot replied, "you are _under arrest _for threatening a police officer." Sean only smirked as Elliot called another detective over, that detective being Fin tututola. Elliot put his cuffs on carter while she started to ask why she was being arrested. The group of soldiers could only watch as their team captain was being arrested with out blowing their cover. Carter opened a comm link and sent seen a message saying, " _sides. This is my old team. Elliot or as you know him detective jackass was my old partner. He thinks or well knows that I look like Olivia. That's why I go by carter among the humans. Someone is bound figure out that I never really died. I think he did. The police are going to keep as separated because they don't want us to talk. Have your car follow us but at a distance that your holoform will still be activated. I will comm the others. You comm Optimus while I comm 'hide and ratchet. Don't say anything or show any emotion. They will have a person who will be watching you. They will be trying to psychoanalyze you. The doctor should be someone named Dr. Huang. His job is to get into your mind. I would say to stay silent and not give them anything they can use but that would be boring. If your looking for the fun I know you want, start to piss detective jackass off. It's easy! Talk about his partner Olivia (me) say how she was a wonderful girlfriend and things like that. Oh and make sure you record his reaction! I so want to see it! I will be okay as long as you are. I know how to get out of here. Once I have a plan, I will send you a copy. It's a plan incase Optimus cant get us out. It's the perfect plan. I got to go. Until all are one- fierce fire (carter)_"

Carter knew that it was probably not the best idea to tell Sean all of that but what ever. We are being held captive technically, might as well have some fun with it. She then sent a message to Optimus saying, " me and sideswipe got picked up by local police department. Um, can you like get us out? I would suggest sending ratchet if you could but I can use any bot, tell them to wear a suit on their holoform. You can either bail us out or we will have to break out. we want to break out because well, that would be fun but if not, that's okay too. we will take any idea or suggestion to get us out. thanks again boss bot. We love you, just remember that. haha oh and the cops that picked us up are the ones from my old unit, that's why we got picked up and yeah. me and sides will take any amount of brig time I guess for getting in trouble. Yeah he can't keep his mouth shut. Oh the cops found a body with energon on it. that's also why we got caught. We will be waiting for your commands sir. Thank you." she closed the link and stared at the back of the cop car trying to figure out a way out of here. Elliot tried to make conversation about her supposed aunt only to be ignored. Elliot gave up after five minutes. He drove up to the station fifteen minutes later. Carter who was still hand cuffed with her hands behind her back, was led to an integration room on the SVU floor. Elliot sat down and began to question her. she answered in any language but English. She started off in Russian and then went to Spanish before ending up in Italian. Elliot got pissed off and left with out a clue of what she said. She ended up saying, " I like cats and dogs. I want a dog but my uncle wont let me have one. He is a butt head. Do you like animals? What is your favorite color? Mine is purple. Do you like New York? I prefer the countryside instead of the city. I hate the traffic. It's annoying. You know what's annoying? People who speak English but ramble in other languages to piss you off. haha was I doing that? sorry my friends don't all speak English so we speak in other languages." She smirked when he left and sat there staring at the glass. she sent a message to Sean saying, " how's it going? I pissed them off in like three minutes. They would ask me a question I would ramble in any language except English haha. They should either be headed to interview you next or they are still watching me. Optimus suggests that we try to figure out something before he has to deploy someone to save our sorry aft's. so got a plan yet?" Sean sent a message backs saying, " they are with me now. any suggestion on what to say?" to which she replied, " say something random like this room feels like someone else should be in here with us. Maybe a woman? Aren't you the cop that was partnered up with that chick cop wasn't her name olive of something? She was hot! I miss her. she was a good girlfriend and really good in bed. she was the best. Haha hope I helped ya." Sean repeated all that carter told him to say which in return had Elliot turning red and his blood pressure rising drastically. She smirked to her self and said, " I know your standing out there watching me, analyzing me. trying to figure out what makes me tick, what I am thinking. Who am I? You probably realized that I don't exist. That my name must be an alias. So I'll be waiting for you to get your heads out of your asses and let me go. me and my BOYFRIEND don't know anything about what happened to that woman."

Elliot walked in after she finished saying that. he said, " you decided to speak in English finally. That's good. I know your lying. You do know what happened to that woman. She was murdered viscously and I know that you know who did it. who are you protecting? Did your boyfriend do it? if you help us he can't hurt you. does he hurt you?"

Carter's pov

Hmmm. So many ways I can portray this. what should I do. Oh I know. that's perfect I thought to my self. I said to Elliot, " English is a funny language. I prefer the language of my people. I am not protecting anyone. I would never protect him. he is the one who is evil. Not me. why would I protect him. he hurts me and my people. If I told you, he would find me. they all would. I already said too much. He is watching. They all are. We are all in danger now. we have to go." I tried to stand up but was held down to the table. I pretended to freak out and start mumbling in several languages and then said, " god help me that he doesn't kill me. he knows. Shit he knows. I'm screwed. I'm so screwed." I saw panic and worry flash in Elliot's eyes. He is so right were I need him. the trap is so set! He came to my side and said, " carter. Who will find you? where are you from. Who are you trying not to protect. Who hurt you? who will find you?"

I composed my self a bit and said, " the boss of the other army. I need Sean. He will know what to do. He can save us all from their wrath. I am not from here. me and my people aren't from here. if they find out that we got captured when we return, he will torture us. I don't want to be tortured _again._ the first time was awful. The second time was worse. Waaay worse. I don't want it again. this time, they will do worse things. I don't want the third time. that's when they decide to break the woman, take their souls and burn them. they break you. I don't want that. I need Sean. He will save us. He will save us all. He knows what to do. He is the chosen one." I knew I looked like a Looney bin and well I did a dam good job on playing crazy. I sent a video to Sean so he would know what was coming. Elliot said walked up to me and led me to the seat before saying, " what other army? Where are you from? Who will hurt us? Who will hurt you? how can Sean save us? Why is he the chosen one?" perfect I thought to my self. I opened up a live video feed so Sean would know what to do. I said, " you don't get it. if I don't get out of here, they will find us. They want revenge and I am a sitting duck here. they are good at what they do but I am better. I need out of here and away. I have to get my team. Sean's team is now with our leader. If I don't get to roll call, boss will be pissed and then he will put us in the brig for a while without food. I have to be on time. my uncles will be really mad if I am not on time too. they will beat Sean if he is late too. they will hurt us if we are late. I don't want that. Sean doesn't want that either. We weren't supposed to be seen. We are the invisible crew. We get in and then out without being seen. We wont be allowed off base once we get back to base for along time. oh man. The government is going to be pissed. When their mad, you wish you were in the enemy's torture chamber. It's not as bad. When boss man cant control them, they are evil, sick and well just plain disgusting." I spent five more minutes ranting about how it was gross and I would rather be dead then late.

I closed of the video feed and then thought of a plan. I sent a message to one of the bots that didn't have any humans with them. bee was one of the bots without a team so I messaged him to send his holoform here. as he did so, I told him to make sure it looked and talked like a lawyer. Five minutes later, bumble bee's holoform walked in through the door and said, " I am here for my client. Carter, do not talk anymore." I gave a look of alarm before saying, " I didn't ask for a lawyer. Who are you?" bee caught my drift and said, " I am Harry. Harry Thomson, defense attorney." Elliot gave him a funny look. Harry said, " me and my client would like to speak in private." Elliot rolled his eyes and left the room reluctantly. I faced Harry and said, " thank primus you're here. I needed your help. Sean is stuck in his holoform as a suspect and was arrested, he was defending me from the cop that was just in here. I have an escape route but I need a distraction. I need you to help me with that. Sides is going to cut his holoform off so he will be free but I'm the one that's stuck. I need one of you to be ready to drive off and possibly change your alt mode if need be. I hate that you would have to change but I'm under strict orders not to transform until on base. Its medics orders. Ratchet said something was wrong so I cant. I need help getting out though. I plan on either going through the air ducts but I need you to scan me as a holoform and stay here while I escape." He nodded and I continued on, " I need you to block their cameras and that window right there. there is an air duct above us that I need to get into to crawl. I have the blue print. Once I'm in there, I am going to change my looks and then crawl to the bathroom where I plan on getting out of the building at. I can walk right out their door and they will not know it until I am gone." Harry nodded and we started the escape. I left a note saying, " I told you that I wouldn't be late. Sorry it had to come to this. I will get justice for that woman. The man who killed her will pay. As for you, back of the case. it's best for you guys. this is dangerous for you. back of or we will all have to use force. I guess you should know that Olivia didn't die. She was kidnapped. I am looking for her. don't tell anyone. They can't know yet. I am sorry this is what had to happen but there was no other way."

With that, I undid my handcuffs and left them on the table before climbing up on the table and up to the ceiling and opened the air duct. I climbed in and shut the gate and carefully crawled around. I crawled for about fifteen minutes until I reached the bathroom. I made sure that no one was inside before dropping in. I stepped into a hall and opened up the Internet in my head. I chose my hair to be black and purple, my skin pale white and by eyes blue. I wore black ripped up skinny jeans and black combat boots with a black shirt and black jacket. I also changed my face to look a bit different too. I looked completely different and a few years younger. I walked out of the bathroom and held my head down. I flipped off several cameras before making it out of the building. I found bee's alt mode easily and got inside. I then told sides and bee to make sure no one was around when they turned their holoform off and to also open the air duct gate thingy to make it look like they went through the air ducts. I sat in the car for few minutes before bee showed up next to me looking like he did before. his holoform said, " that was fun!" I smiled and said to sides, " how ya doing bud? Now you now what its like to deal with cops. I liked being a cop but sometimes it was just plain boring."

He sent back a message saying," that was fun! Your ex partner got pissed off a lot. The old guy named crunch, or was it munch was crazy. The guy named Fin was funny. I liked him. stabler though was an ass. I don't regret getting arrested but next time something like this happens, I am running away and getting back into a car and speeding away. I can't believe you liked Elliot though. He was a huge ass! Meaner then ratchet on a Bad, Bad day!" I laughed and said, " that's only when you're the prep and not on the quote, "good side of things"." He laughed and said, " Optimus is um a bit made but not pissed. 'hide and ratchet are another story. Same with Will." I shook my head and said, "drive man. We only have minutes before they realize were gone." Bee started the engine and we drove. About an hour later, thanks to a lot of traffic we were about ten miles from base when we spotted a decepticon signal. We drove to were the signal was coming from and transformed. The three of us carefully checked the area out. I was standing next to Bee when a shot came out of no where. I ducked down and dragged be down with me. sides transformed his arm into a gun and fired at what fired at us. Once me and bee checked our selves for damage, we got into a battle stance. Me and bee drew our guns while sides transformed his arm again into his swords. I sent a call for help. Barricade walked out from his hiding stance and stood in front of us. His optics showed guilt and regret. It was odd but we didn't let our guard down. He spoke after standing there for several minutes. Why we didn't attack him, I don't know but something told me not too. he finally said, " I wish to defect to the autobots. I am sick of starscream. I will not be under his command any longer. I had to wait for Prime to kill Megatron. I wish to join the autobots." Sides looked like he was about to shoot the con right where he stood and so did bee. Why I haven't shot him yet, I don't know. " why?" I asked. He said, " I had orders to kill you several times over the last year. to kill all of the last femmes. I refuse to do so. I told starscream to as humans say, shove it. he wasn't happy. I left not long after. I did not want to be on base and betray the cons and have them attack me. I wanted to be an autobots since Megatron died. He was the biggest aft ever. once he died, I could be free. I am sick of starscream and his whiny commands. Barricade get me this, barricade get me that. honestly I think he is a whinny fragger who needs to be shot. I am sorry for causing troubles with you guys. I am sorry fierce fire for always attacking you in battle, though I did it to protect you. if any other con got near you, I shot at them and killed them before they could get you. starscream thinks you're the key to his next plan. or well who ever is in charge. 'screamer is an idiot and the things he is ordering is beyond his mind. There has to be someone higher then him making the orders."

I stood there silent. All of my anger was washed away with numbness. So all the times that he picked on me and fought me, he was protecting me. okay. What creeps me out is the fact that someone higher up then star scream wants me- scratch that it FREAKS me out. I held the two bots back from killing barricade after he said that. sides said, " prove your loyalty mech." Barricade then dropped all of his weapons to the ground and even renounced his loyalty. I looked to Sides then to bee and they nodded and said, " prime will decide on what happens next. we need to disable his locations and Internet and he will be able to go back to base." I nodded and picked up all the weapons and put them in my subspace. Bee turned off barricades Gps and Internet and told him to transformer down. He did so as did Sideswipe and me. I drove in my mustang form. I led the convoy. Bee was behind me with barricade behind him and Sideswipe in the very back. we got back to base and told everyone what happened. they found the police part of the story funny and were very weary of barricade. Ratchet sedated the former con before scolding me about transforming. I shook my head and boarded the plane once again in my human form. I fell asleep an hour into the flight.

**Authors note: it's been soooooo long! I am soooooo sorry! I just started school again and I have been super busy! I am sorry it took awhile to get updated. I can promise you that we are no where near done. This story will definitely lead us up to the events of dark of the moon. As for what happens, I can't tell you, your going to have to read to find out! review! **

**Word count: 7,880**


End file.
